Ten Things Albus Severus Potter Has Always Wanted
by Candied Ice
Summary: Albus Potter is bored in class and what better way to get over boredom then making a list? Of what you ask? Of things that he's always wanted of course! hints of Rosie/Scorpius and Albus/Alice


**Ten Things Albus Severus Potter Has Always Wanted.**

A History of Magic is boring so I think I'll write a list of things I've always wanted. Rosie is gonna murder me when she finds out I'm not paying attention. Whatever. Its not like Scorp is paying any either. He's to busy staring at Rose. I'm sure I can fin-

Oww! "Listen!" Did she just slap me? She did! Bloody cousin.

"Oi! Bloody hell Rose! What was that for?" Scorpius whisper yelled. I smirk. Good one Rose.

"You need to listen too!" She shot back. At this both me and Scorpius roll our eyes.

"Oi, mate ya wanna help me make a list?" I asked Scorp quite enough so Rose wouldn't hear.

"I'll do anything as long as I don't have to listen to anything else about the bloody ministry! "

My Magic List That Will How Help Me Become A Hippo (Oh and Scorp helped)

1. A Ferret. Haven't you always wanted a ferret? I've wanted one ever since Uncle Ron told me a story about when Mad Eye Moody turned my best mate, Scorpuis' dad Draco Malfoy into one. Alas mum won't let me... Uncle George would though, if only he was my dad. (**I always wonder why father never let me get a ferret back in first year... ~S**)

2. A Cell Phone. We learned about them in Muggle Studies. Rosie keeps telling me that it won't work on Hogwarts ground anyway. But I mean I could use it in the summer and if Scorp and Rose got one then we could talk everyday. Dad almost got me one last summer but we had to go to the Burrow... **(Mother would never let me and you know it. Remember I asked her at Christmas and she said it was silly?)**

3. For My Hair To Lay Flat. It's like dads and goes everywhere! I hate it. I wish it was more like James' but not Rosie's her's is a right mess. Worse than mine even. Its all red and bushy. **(I'm with you there, your hair is bloody ugly. I like Rose's though.)**

4. To Go Sky Diving. I know I'm a Wizard and can fly a broom but I think it'd be fun to jump out of a plane. Grandad would go with me he loves Muggle stuff. Scorp would to, right Scorp? **(No way in hell am I getting in a airplane with you. I don't trust those things. I just don't see how they fly without magic. Plus I don't trust you, you might push me out!) **Have some faith in me, ScorpyPoo! **(Somehow I think that a bad Idea... And don't call me ScorpyPoo!)**

5. To Train My Owl To Tie My Shoes. If Bertramus could tie my shoes think of how much time that would save in the morning. Not to mention less work. **(You Albus Potter are the only person I know who's too lazy to tie their own ****shoes.)**

6. Hogwarts to Have Elevators. Wouldn't that be awesome? No more walking up flights of stairs all day. **(How** do **girls like you?)**

Scorpuis To Tell Rose That He Loves Her.I mean everyone already knows. What with the way he drools over her all the time. You'd think she'd notice seeing how smart she is but nooo. Its been 5 bloody years get on with it, dude!. **(Give me time! Do people really know?...) **Well duh! It's bloody obvious. And you've had your time! **(…)**

To Own The Moon. I can see it now! "Albus Potter proud owner of the biggest land mass of cheese in the well everything!" Just think of all the cheese sandwich's I could have. I'd even put a flag on it, the moon I mean. Then I'd give cheese to the homeless! I wonder what kinds of cheese the moon is made of... I hope there's nacho cheese! **(No comment.)**

For This Class To Be Over! I'm borrrrred! **(Your always bored). **Not when I'm not bored I'm not! **(You just get more confusing everyday don't you?) **That's why you love me!

Alice Longbottom  But she's to busy sleeping to look over here. Good thing she loves me so much. **(Right, "loves you". Not 'puts up with you'.)**

"Well, ScorpiePoo. What now?" I ask him as I throw my hands behind my hand and leaned back in my chair.

"I thought I said to stop calling me that or did I just think it?" He's not really mad at me. He knows he can't stay mad at me. I smirk and lean back farther in my chair. "As for you boredom problem, class it almost out."

It is? I glance at the clock. It is! Just 5 more minutes! "Come on go faster! Just a little?" I start yelling at the clock.

"Mate, yelling at it isn't going to help it move. Plus the half of the class that's not sleeping is staring at us!"

They are? Oh, they are! I even think Binns is glaring at me... I really need to pay more attention... You know the back of Alice's head is really cute. I like her hair. Its kinda brown with bits of blonde. Its nice. I wonder what it feels like...

"Al! Stop day dreaming! Class is over!" Wait! What? Who? Oh, just Rose and she's packing her bag! I start to do that same (Not that I had that much out anyway).

"Ah, Lunch time! One of the six bast parts of the day." I say as I stand up and put a arm around each of my two best mates shoulders.

"What are the other five?"

"Well, Rosie dearest that would be morning snack, breakfast, before dinner snack, dinner and bed time snack." Scorpius recites as I count off my fingers.

"Do you guys think of anything besides food?"

"Course. Quidditch!" We say as one.

"Right. How could I forget?" Rose asks as she rolls her eyes.

Now to Lunch! I hope there's pudding...

* * *

**A/N: First story! Can I get a woah woah? Did think so... Anyways if you liked it please leave a review even if its just a rating from 1-10 one being "I didn't like it" and ten being "I freaking love it! And I'll give you cookies if you write more story's"? But "Siriusly" just that would be amazingly awesruck of you!**  
** ~Candied Ice  
**


End file.
